There is a conventional technology which calculates risk potential based on driving and road conditions in the surroundings of a host vehicle, and then presents the risk potential on a monitor, in visual form, such as an indicator or a numerical value, to thereby call the driver's attention to the risk potential (refer to Patent Literature 1).